Mi equipo
by Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki
Summary: Estaba solo. Era mejor. Los sentimiento son una debilidad, y más aun durante una misión. Pero soy humano, y las emociones forman parte de mi, no importa cuanto las odiase. Ellos me harian cambiar de opinion. Entren y lean:
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuese Kakashi-sensei ya sería un personaje hentai xD.

¡Hola! Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic: en este caso es un two-shot, dedicado a una personita que me pidió ayuda con la historia de Naruto. Claro que solo trata de algunos pocos personajes, pero bueno… espero que pueda serte útil.

Advertencia: El primer capítulo trata sobre la historia real de kakashi, por lo que sus créditos no son míos; mientras que el segundo trata sobre un tema que nunca se explico… y que a mi parecer quedo inconcluso: por lo que es ficticio, y salió de mi cabecita.

Espero que les guste

Mi historia comienza a partir de la muerte de mi padre, cuando yo aun era un niño.

El colmillo blanco de la hoja era mi padre. Un ninja famoso por sus habilidades capaces de igualar a un sannin*. Pero toda esta fama, tenía sus contras. Una de ellas, era la responsabilidad que caía sobre sus hombros: esto fue lo que termino por matarlo.

Todo pasó en una misión, cuando unos ninjas renegados tomaron prisioneros a los compañeros de mi padre, pidiéndoles a cambio el pergamino que portaban. Este mismo, debía ser entregado con suma prioridad al hokage, al contener información crucial sobre los bandidos que atacaron al señor feudal del país del fuego. Pero esto nunca pudo llevarse a cabo. Mi padre, prefirió salvar a su equipo a cambio del pergamino, antes que dejarlos morir por una misión.

Pero a pesar de haber salvado sus vidas, sus compañeros, junto con el resto de los ninjas de la aldea se pusieron en su contra, culpándolo por el incumplimiento de la misión al no acatar las verdaderas reglas ninja_: un ninja debe estar preparado para morir en cualquier momento, dispuesto a dejar la vida en misión para proteger a su_ _aldea_. Algo que no pudo cumplir, y que por consecuencia causara la desconfianza de todos los ninjas; llevando así a mí padre, a la deshonra y culpabilidad. Actos, que no pudo soportar… muriendo finalmente.

_Suicidio _

Este hecho, marcó mi vida para siempre. La forma en la que miraba a la gente, la forma en cómo cumplía mis misiones, y la forma en cómo actuaba. Fue la revolución a mi vida. Mi carácter endureció, se tornó frio, arisco con la gente; transformándome en un ninja en toda la regla: _sin_ _sentimientos._ Lo que a su vez, desencadeno una serie de cambios en mi –que luego pasaría a formar parte de mis características- comencé a utilizar una máscara para ocultar mi verdadera identidad –y mi vergüenza hacia mi progenitor- comencé a analizar todo lógicamente, me aparte de la sociedad –por lo tanto de los sentimientos- y me volví, por tanto, una persona solitaria e inmune a todo tipo de relaciones. Hasta su llegada

Mi equipo

Ellos fueron las personas que me cambiaron. Las únicas capaces de entrar por entero a mi alma luego de la muerte de mi progenitor. Las que le dieron otro objetivo a mi vida. Ellos fueron como el rocío en un desierto. Me dieron la alegría de poder volver a pensar con el corazón, de _sentir,_ sin la necesidad de tener que estar pensando en los demás. Algo que antes, me era imposible evitar.

Ellos se transformaron en mi apoyo, en la ayuda que necesitaba. Fueron las personas que más cosas me enseñaron en esta difícil vida shinobi. Pero ellos también fueron los que terminaron de hacer mi personalidad.

Los conocí en la academia, el día en que nos graduamos como gennins. Fue un día normal en aquel entonces, sin emoción alguna por mi ascenso, algo que solo me importaba, porque me permitiría en un futuro ser un ninja digno, por lo que nunca mostré felicidad y/o nerviosismo, o cualquier otra emoción. Para mí, estas eran una debilidad, algo que no se debía permitir expresar en un ninja. No si lo que se quería era cumplir las misiones con éxito. Pero no así ellos.

Ellos creían, que un ninja jamás podría deshacerse de sus emociones totalmente, sin importar cuán fuerte se intentase. Ellos decían, que todos los ninjas eran humanos, y que por lo tanto los sentimientos eran algo con lo que el shinobi o la kunoichi debían aprender a vivir.

Sus nombres: Uchiha Obito y Rin.

Al comienzo solo pude pensar de ellos como un estorbo. Aquellos postes que me impedían llegar a mi meta con rapidez y eficiencia. Así también me resultaban sus personalidades: fastidiosas, caprichosas, infantiles, no dignas de un ninja: entre otras palabras, totalmente inaceptables, pero esto al sensei Minato –un excelente ninja- no le molestaba en lo absoluto. El creía que abandonar la vida de un compañero en misión era traicionar a tus aliados, romper una familia –y según propias palabras- ir destruyendo la aldea poco a poco: dejando que todo el vínculo que existía entre la aldea y sus ninjas, no fuese más que un escudo en la banda*.

Esa fue nuestra primera diferencia.

Ellos se dejaban llevar por los sentimientos de una manera asombrosamente agobiante, algo que me molestaba en sobremanera, causando que nuestro trabajo en equipo, fuese día a día empeorando, produciendo, no solo un bajo rendimiento en las misiones sino también -por consecuencia- una ineficacia a la hora de cumplir con nuestro deber ninja, causando que, con el tiempo, pusiésemos en peligro hasta nuestras propias vidas. Algo que no comprendí hasta aquel suceso.

Todo comenzó durante la tercer gran guerra ninja, cuando tenía doce años, o más específicamente durante mi ascenso a jounnin.

Estábamos en una misión de intercepción en la frontera con el país de la lluvia, creando un plan para enfrentarlos y evitar que más enemigos llegaran a la aldea de konoha –que suficientes problemas tenía ya con las otras batallas-.

Pero todo nuestro plan se ve arruinado cuando Minato-sensei, es llamado de urgencia por el hokage, dejándonos a cargo de la misión, y a mí como su líder. Esto produce insatisfacción en mi compañero, produciendo una fuerte disputa por las situaciones que debemos realizar primero, por consecuencia de la mala predisposición que este ultimo manifestaba hacia mis planes. Lo cual, se vio doblemente aumentado con la captura de Rin.

Cuando nos enteramos del secuestro de Rin, las discusiones no hicieron más que empeorar; marcando, finalmente, todas las diferencias que había entre nosotros. Pero fue también en esa fecha, donde aprendí la regla más importante de mi vida: la lección que me permitiría ver a mi "estúpido y sentimental" compañero, como a mí mejor amigo.

_Flash Back _

_-¡Obito, debemos seguir con la misión! Estamos en guerra, no podemos darnos el lujo de permitir que los enemigos lleguen a la frontera, esas fueron las órdenes del sensei- digo encabritado, al ver que mi estúpido compañero no coopera._

_-Pero no podemos dejar a Rin en manos de aquellos estúpidos, ¡no podemos abandonarla! Ella es parte de nuestro equipo… ¿recuerdas lo que nos enseñó Minato-sensei…?- pregunta a gritos_

_-¡No estamos para enseñanzas de academia Obito! ¡esto es la guerra! No podemos abandonar la misión, la aldea depende de nosotros y de que la llevemos a cabo- _

_-¡Pero Rin también nos necesita! ¡No podemos dejar que la maten Kakashi! ¿Acaso tú puedes dejarla…? ¿Sería capaz de abandonar a un camarada solo por una misión? ¡Por kami-sama Kakashi, Rin siempre estuvo ahí cuando la necesitábamos!.. siempre curándonos… yo no puedo dejarla Kakashi, n- no puedo…- termina con lagrimas en los ojos. ¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba, que el enamorado más idiota se pusiese a llorar durante una guerra._

_-Rin nos curó, porque esa era su tarea como ninja medico. Se lo agradezco sí, pero ahora lo más importante es no dejar que los enemigos nos ganen; y estoy seguro que eso hasta ella lo entiende…- no pienso cambiar de opinión, él debería saberlo, muchos ninjas mueren durante la guerra: es una pérdida que no se puede evitar. Por esa razón es mejor no tener sentimientos, entorpecen las misiones._

_-Eres un desgraciado Kakashi- me dice con odio. Pero el tiene que entender cuales son sus obligaciones, y esa es la aldea._

_-Romper las reglas shinobi es ser escoria… Obito- le digo de mal humor, al estar perdiendo valioso tiempo, en el que ya podríamos haber vencido a nuestros enemigos…_

_-Si… romper las reglas es ser escoria, pero abandonar a tus camaradas… ¡es ser __peor__ que escoria! Yo no voy a ser eso Kakashi, no pienso abandonar a Rin, aún si eso me hace dejar de ser ninja. Si tú quieres ir y cumplir la misión adelante: no me importa. Aunque tenga que ir solo a rescatarla, lo haré- me sorprende… el jamás me ha hablado de esa forma. Me mira como nunca lo ha hecho antes: con pura convicción de sí mismo, mostrándome lo decidido que está por salvar a Rin. Pero eso solo hace que me enoje aún más con él por su estúpida obsesión con nuestra compañera, haciendo que mi opinión sobre las emociones, no haga otra cosa más que afirmarse con mayor fuerza. Los humanos se vuelven débiles ante las emociones: completamente inútiles. Por eso es mejor bloquearlas; pero pedirle eso a Obito es perder tiempo. No voy a dejar que eso arruine la misión; iré solo: siempre será mucho mejor._

_-Bien… haz lo que quieras, pero luego no te quejes si mueres- digo mordaz. _

_Ambos nos marchamos en diferentes direcciones. Sin saber, que esta sería la ultima discusión de nuestras vidas._

_Así fue como emprendí el viaje hacia la frontera para encontrarme con mis enemigos, hasta que algo en mi hizo darme la vuelta. No entiendo que es lo que me sucede, la misión es lo importante, es lo que un ninja tiene que hacer, es mi misión, por la que la aldea entera depende… pero entonces, ¡¿por qué carajos estoy yendo en la dirección por la que se fue Obito? ¡¿Por qué no puedo simplemente ignorar el que haya ido a su suicidio, y centrarme en la verdadera misión? Pero entre divagaciones llego a la cueva en donde se encuentran Obito, Rin –la cual está suelta- y los bandidos. Me acerco a ellos por detrás –y veo que Obito se sorprende por mi llegada- pero veo que me notan, por lo que de una patada me expulsan hacia atrás. Por suerte logro recuperarme. Veo como Obito se prepara para pelear y yo lo imito. Así, nos enfrascamos en una ardua batalla. Nuestros enemigos son fuertes adversarios y tenemos dificultades; uno de ellos ha logrado hacerme un corte en el ojo –haciéndolo inútil- pero en un último momento, Obito logra despertar su sharingan -el cual le da mucha más ventaja- y yo –con mi nueva técnica- comenzamos a trabajar en equipo: por primera vez en nuestras vidas, y debo admitir, que se siente muy bien. Pero justo cuando estamos por ganarles, uno de los ninjas –con sus últimas fuerzas- hace que la cueva comience a derrumbarse, atrapándonos por los escombros que caen… pero justo cuando una roca gigante está por impactar conmigo, Obito me empuja y se pone en mi lugar, siendo __él__ el afectado. Intento decirle que no lo haga, que morirá si lo hace, pero mis palabras no logran salir de mi boca. Pero para cuando logro gritarle, el ya se encuentra debajo de la roca._

_La mitad de su cuerpo está completamente destruido._

_Pura furia._

_Kami-sama… esto, es una sensación que nace desde dentro… como si una llama explotase al contacto con la pólvora… algo que no siento hace años; es como si todas las emociones que hubiese estado guardando durante mi vida salieran de golpe al ver a Obito en ese estado. Es __sofocante__. Tengo ganas de gritar, llorar y matar, como nunca antes lo he sentido… me asusta. Jamás había sentido tanto odio hacia alguien… ni siquiera hacia mi padre. Estoy llorando. Me doy cuenta cuando gotas empiezan a mojar el piso en donde me encuentro arrodillado. Tengo tantas ganas de gritar… ¡tantas! Me ahoga, pero la maldita voz no quiere salir._

_-¿K-k-ka..kashi?- es Obito. Levanto la cabeza rápidamente para espantarme aún más al ver el estado en que se encuentra. De su boca sale sangra –mucha- al intentar hablar conmigo -¿C-co-mo se e-encu…encuentra…- pero no puede terminar de hablar porque más sangre escapa de su boca, ahogándolo. Pero yo entiendo lo que quiere preguntar._

_-Rin está bien- le digo, viéndolo sonreír al saber que ha cumplido su deseo. Pero por culpa de ese maldito deseo, el se está muriendo… y yo no puedo hacer nada –Rin, cúralo. Hazlo mientras yo saco esta roca de acá- la miro, y me doy cuenta de que ella también está llorando… ¡o no! -¡Demonios Rin! ¡Eres una medico ninja, se supones que tienes que poder curarlo, todavía hay oportunidad para él!- ¡Maldita sea! No puede ser… Obito no puedo morir… y menos por mi culpa._

_-Lo siento… su cuerpo está destruido- me dice con vos ronca, al intentar reprimir su llanto_

_-¡Que me quieres dec…- grito, pero antes de terminar, Obito me habla_

_-N-no le hech…es l-la c-cul-p-pa a Rin- me dice con vos entrecortada –Y-ya n-no p-pued-o s-sentir m-mi cuer-cuerpo –me mira, dándome a entender que ya no puede hacerse nada… ¡Pero que trata de decir! ¡No pienso dejarlo morir! ¡No importa lo que me cueste llevarlo! ¡Él va a vivir! –N-no K-ka-kashi, y-ya no p-puedes hac-hace-cer na-da. N-no te esfuer-ces, esta b-bien. Ade-adem-mas es-stoy feliz-z, p-pude salv-var a Rin- me dice sonriendo –Q-q-qui-ero que t-te que-quedes c-o-con mi ojo s-sh-sharingan. Re-reeem-reempla-zara el qu-que per-rdiste. Asi vo-oy a pod-er v-er t-t-oodo a través de ti- dice mirando a Rin, quien entre lagrimas asiente, entendiendo a lo que se refiere –K-k-ka-kashi pr-pro-meteme q-que cui-cui-d-daras de Rin- me dice con seriedad –N-no me a-arre-pi-piento de ha-habe-rte s-salvado, e-eres m-mi amigo. Gra-gracias por ayu-ayu-darme –finaliza sonriendo. Veo como más sangre sale de su boca, ahogándolo por completo. Sus ojos ya no enfocan… ya no miran. Esta muerto. Comienzo a sentir como algo ardiente sube por mi garganta, haciendo que me sea imposible contener el fuego que quiere salir…_

_-¡OBITO!- grito. Comienzo a sentir una presión insoportable en mi pecho… es tan dolorosa que me hace llorar más fuerte y doblarme sobre mis rodillas. Es horroroso._

_-Ka-kashi- me llama Rin –Obito, me pidió, q-que te trasplantara su ojo… _

_-L-lo sé- _

_Fin Flash Back_

Jamás olvidaré la actitud que tuvo Obito ese día. Me mostró, que a pesar de ser débil físicamente, podía dejar todo por sus ideales, tomando fuerza de ellos para volverse fuerte. Me mostró el valor de la confianza en sí mismo, pero lo más importante: me mostró que no hay nada más importante que la vida de las personas a las que quieres, porque son ellas las que te mantienen con vida.

Nunca podré olvidar a ese Uchiha, pero no solo por el obsequio que me dio, sino por las grandes cosas que me enseñó.

Ahora que lo pienso bien, me alegro de haber hecho esa elección.

**Uchiha Obito: mi mejor amigo**

-0o0-

La historia es de Masashi Kishimoto. La narración es mía.

Sé que no es original… pero lo hice para ayudar a una compañera que necesitaba datos sobre Naruto. Espero que te sirva Cami.p.

Y espero que merezca, aunque sea, una review. Eso me haría muy feliz.

Prometo que el capitulo dos, si será toda mi idea.

Y quiero agradecer a estas personitas en especial: **Daga Uchiha, Shouko-Marigold, Pilar**, **Ladybyakughan **y** Cami.p** por dejar reviews en el fic shikaino: _sin navidad._ ¡Se los agradezco mucho chicas!

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece. Si así fuera, Kakashi ya sería un personaje Hentai.

¡Tanto tiempo por Dios! Mil perdones enserio, la verdad es que el tiempo se pasa volando cuando una está ocupada –más si una pasa de un resfrío a unas anginas crónicas más de tres veces en ese tiempo ¬¬ -, y segundo: la escuela ME CONSUME –no tengo idea de que es lo que les pasa a mis profesores, pero ¡nos están dando con un caño!- Si no es que estoy estudiando, estoy haciendo tarea o trabajos prácticos ¡es desesperante! Y para colmo que tuve un período de bloqueo mental para escribir terrible… Pero por suerte la imaginación volvió, lo único que estaría bueno es que la escuela se dejara de joder un rato… pero ya es mucho pedir ú.ù.

El otro día me di cuenta que ésta historia había quedado súper abandonada, y me dije: ¡La que te parió Frikibig (mi imaginación personificada), tenés que ponerte a trabajar! por lo que –afortunadamente- se puso las pilas, y ¡he aquí la conti! :P

Se lo dedico a todas las niñas que me dejaron una review, a pesar de que sabían que ésta historia no era mía –ni lo es, ni lo será nunca… para mi desgracia T.T- Muchas gracias chicas! Espero que éste cap. –que sí es mío- les agrade. ¡De verdad espero que la tardanza haya valido la pena!

Espero lo disfruten, y dejen tantas reviews como en el cap. anterior ^^

Agradecimientos al final del cap.

* * *

**~~Mi Equipo~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo 2_

Con el pasar del tiempo la Tercer Gran Guerra Ninja fue perdiendo el significado que alguna vez tuvo; y con ella, las muertes, traiciones, hambrunas y malas vivencias. La gente comenzó a olvidarse de todas las malas pasadas, para enfocarse en la reconstrucción de sus vidas: unas que estaban más cercanas y prosperas con el nombramiento del Cuarto Hokage. Así, fue como la Gran Guerra pasó al olvido, quedando solo como un mal recuerdo: uno que se intentaba olvidar y ocultar por los medios que fueran necesarios.

_Menos para mí._

.

.

.

Muchos años después…

Hacía frío. Mucho frío. Me recordaba la última misión en el país de la nieve. Ahí sí que hacía frío, con toda esa cosa blanca… Aquí es igual, en Konoha había llegado el invierno, uno que se había postulado como el más helado en la historia, pero que a mí, solo me recordaba los sucesos ocurridos hacía dieciséis años. Qué ironía… que éste día nevado concordara con aquella fecha del pasado; una que seguiría presente en mí como aquel día de muerte y tragedia del que alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo.

¿Cómo podría saber yo –luego de tantos sucesos-, que mi papel en el futuro shinobi sería tan importante?

Lo único que sé… es que ésta historia, terminó por sellar _mi destino_.

_._

_._

_._

Todo comenzó años atrás –dieciséis para ser exactos- cuando toda la aldea estaba en etapa de recuperación, y los ninjas se esforzaban por establecer nuevos acuerdos de paz -ya que una segunda guerra sería imposible de combatir en las condiciones en las que nos encontrábamos-. Hacíamos lo que cualquier ninja: intentábamos restaurar el valor de la aldea al costo que fuera necesario, y para ello necesitábamos de los mejores shinobis y kunoichis que estuvieran a disposición. Entre ellos nos encontrábamos nosotros, las dos personas restantes del antiguo equipo siete. Éramos muy reconocidos –dentro y fuera de la aldea- por nuestra gran compenetración como equipo, tanto en las batallas como en las habilidades. Cada uno se había especificado en un camino particular y diferente, pero que a la hora de trabajar sabíamos explotar a su máxima expresión.

Rin se había especializado en campo médico, resultando ser una de las mejores jounnin –algo que por aquel entonces, era muy requerido-. Sus habilidades sanadoras eran sorprendentes para muchos, tanto, que llegaron a llamarla "la sucesora de Tsunade"; algo que ella ignoraba sin pena alguna. Rin solo se preocupaba de salvar las vidas de sus pacientes: esa era su dedicación. Para lo que vivía. Su _destino_ –según palabras propias. Lo que ella no notaba, era lo demacrada que se encontraba. Su acostumbrada personalidad alegre y positiva, había pasado a transformarse en una constante situación de tristeza, depresión e inutilidad. Un aura, que fuera la forma en que lo intentase, no lograba ocultar. Muchas personas llegadas a ella comenzaban a preocuparse de su estado… suponiendo que el continuo trabajo con heridos de guerra deprimían el ánimo de cualquiera, más ella se empeñaba en negar aquellas suposiciones, al decir que la medicina era su trabajo. Más todos esos trucos, esas palabras conciliadoras, solo servían en aquellas personas que solo conocían a la Rin externa, la que mostraba siempre una sonrisa –sin importar la situación-… pero que sin embargo sufría por dentro, al recordarse inútil a la hora de salvar a aquella persona –que aunque en aquellos momentos no supiera- era y sería importante para ella. Sin embargo, esos engaños no funcionaban conmigo, habíamos vivido suficientes cosas juntos para saber a la perfección cuando mentía y cuando no.

En cuanto a mí… bueno, yo no me encontraba mucho mejor que ella. En mi interior, me culpaba por ser el vivo y constante espejo de ella, uno que le mostraba los errores que había cometido en el pasado; más que sin embargo era ignorado por ella… ¡como si el hecho de que yo fuese su continuo recordatorio de la muerte de Obito no le afectara! me exasperaba… siempre diciéndome que debíamos permanecer juntos como equipo, viéndola entristecer cada día más, y todo por mi culpa. Yo lo sabía… sabía que cuanto más tiempo pasara conmigo más sufriría, pero yo no quería dejarla, ¡no podía! ¿¡Cómo poder separarse de alguien cuando sabes que es la única persona que te queda, capaz de comprender tus sentimientos! Era imposible… yo _la_ _necesitaba,_ era mi sostén. Sin embargo el dolor me consumía. Saber que yo era responsable del dolor de Rin solo hacía que me torturara más, haciendo cada vez más imposible nuestra separación.

Estábamos solos, torturados y sentimentalmente encadenados. Era un círculo vicioso que no pararía hasta que uno de los dos pusiera fin a nuestra amistad –si puede llamarse así-, y por lo que me podía dar cuenta… eso no iba a pasar muy pronto, _o eso creía…_

.

.

.

Lejos de Konoha, cercanos al límite de la frontera con Kumogakure* , dos shinobis se encontraban patrullando la zona de bosques escarpados, que les había tocado en misión.

Ambos ninjas, identificados como jounin por su destreza, se encontraban revisando las trampas que su aldea había puesto en aquel sector a modo de prevención. El mayor, un joven de aproximadamente diecisiete años, vigilaba el perímetro por si se presentaba una amenaza, mientras el segundo –definitivamente femenino- se encargaba de verificar la eficacia de las trampas. Ambos ninjas se encontraban alertas a cualquier señal de amenaza, consientes de que estaban en territorio enemigo. Sus movimientos, cautelosos y perfectamente coordinados, no desaprovechaban ni un solo minuto del valioso tiempo que poseían.

-Apresúrate Rin, no tenemos todo el día- soltó con voz molesta. Suficientemente nervioso se sentía sabiendo que estaban en territorio enemigo de aquel que alguna vez había sido su enemigo en la guerra.

-Lo sé, pero es que éstas tanzas estaban más flojas de lo que pensábamos…- susurró apurada

Rodando los ojos, se dispuso a seguir con su guardia más atento que nunca. Había _algo_ en el aire que no le gustaba, una sensación extraña que le decía que ya había estado en aquel lugar, provocándole estremecimientos… y no por una experiencia agradable. Algo le decía que tenían que irse de allí ahora -¡Kuso Rin! no te atrases. Éste lugar no me gusta nada- habló aceleradamente.

-¡Listo!- agradeció tranquila –podemos irnos cuando quieras Kakashi, a mí tampoco me gusta éste lugar… me da escalofríos-

Así, con la misión finalizada partieron rumbo a su hogar, que aunque quedara lejos de aquel sitio, les daba esperanza de paz. A grandes saltos –superados en velocidad por el miembro masculino- llegaron al límite final del bosque escarpado.

-Kakashi, ¿por qué tanto apuro? Ya estamos fuera del bosque, y éste es un terreno neutro. Nada va a pasarnos aquí- habló pausadamente su compañera –puedes relajarte- aseguró con gran tranquilidad. Calma que al él nunca le llegó.

-Todavía estamos muy cerca del territorio enemigo, y si llegan a darse cuenta que las trampas que pusimos eran de Konoha iniciarán otra guerra. No podemos permitirnos eso- contesté acelerado. Y es que no lograría calmarme hasta estar a cien kilómetro como mínimo… Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba era la lluvia, aquel dichoso suceso natural, incómodo y frío que solo entorpece el resultado de las misiones.

-Por lo que puedo sentir de la flora, éste lluvia durará un buen rato-

-¿Qué tanto?- pregunto impaciente

-Tal vez el resto del día… además se pondrá peor- finalizó con un deje de amargura en su voz.

¡Maldición! Y recién son las dos de la tarde. Tendremos que buscar un lugar para resguardarnos de la tormenta hasta que ésta cese o se calme. Así… revisando el área, logro dar con un lugar no muy lejos de aquí que nos servirá como refugio.

-Iremos hacia el sur… allí hay una cuevas que podrán servirnos por un rato. Si la lluvia no disminuye en tres horas no vamos igual- Así, con la afirmación de mi compañera, partimos rumbo a destino.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos al que sería nuestro refugio, una repentina agonía invadió todo mi ser al darme cuenta en donde nos encontrábamos… aquel lugar en donde nuestro grupo se había roto, estaba ante nosotros ahora ¡y todo por mi culpa! Ese maldito lugar, en donde nuestras vidas fueron marcadas, ahora se encontraba con nosotros recordándonos nuevamente lo que había pasado allí. Esto no era una pesadilla como las que Rin y yo solíamos tener. ¡Esta era real!... no sentía mi cuerpo, miles de imágenes de aquel fatídico día se presentaban ante mí para recordarme lo inútil que había sido. Quería morir allí. Jamás había pensado volver a ese lugar de mala muerte, para tener que encontrarme ahora, seis años después -y aún sin recuperarme- con la cueva, en donde mi mejor amigo había muerto…

_Rin_

Haciendo uso de mi velocidad, giro en busca de mi compañera, dándome cuenta que entre todas las sensaciones revividas por los recuerdos, olvidé completamente a mi amiga. Debe estar destruida, y solo de pensar que es por mí culpa… Tengo que encontrarla.

.

.

.

Ha comenzado a llover.

Siento como los recuerdos invaden mi mente, entumeciéndola, enfriándola, haciéndola inmune a cualquier cosa que me rodee en estos momentos. Solo puedo pensar en él, y en lo débil que fui aquel entonces… Jamás voy a perdonarme su muerte; no importa cuán fuerte diga ser, o cuánto tiempo haya pasado. La muerte de Obito es algo que no podré olvidar. Siento como brotan lágrimas de mis ojos sin poder yo pararlas. Siento como mi corazón se estruja hasta un punto tal en el que se me dificulta respirar. Las rodillas me tiemblan, los ojos me arden, la cabeza me late… siento como cada latido de mi corazón se va haciendo cada vez más lento; como si quisiera dejar de latir. Tal vez eso es lo que quiere. Mi muerte como pago de la suya. No lo culpo… me lo merezco, por mi culpa Obito y Kakashi entraron en ésta cueva. ¡Por mi gran debilidad ahora él está muerto! Si tan solo hubiese sido más inteligente; y me hubiese matado antes de que me tomaran prisionera, las cosas hubiesen sido más fáciles. Pero mi maldito miedo no me dejo hacer nada más que confiar en mis compañeros…

Me siento tan inútil. Maldigo mi estúpida debilidad ante aquellos shinobis. No merezco ser llamada ninja. Solo espero que mi muerte traiga algo de paz a éste moribundo corazón mío… Kakashi, lo siento, pero ya no puedo seguir con esto más tiempo.

.

.

.

¡Demonios Rin! donde carajos te metiste. Necesito encontrarte, tengo que encontrarte. No puedo permitir que por mi estúpido parálisis ahora te haya perdido. Eres la única persona que me queda capaz de entender mis sentimientos ¡no puedes morir Rin!

De esta forma, con una meta en mente, apresuro mi paso a una velocidad que nunca utilice. Será tal vez porque por una vez en mi vida tengo una razón para correr. Así entre rondas por la zona, logro dar con ella. La gran tormenta que se ha desatado cae como una gran cortina gris, que junto con los árboles y las rocas no hace más que complicarme la visión, pero haciendo un esfuerzo logro reconocerla...

_**¡No!**_

Ahí estaba ella, tirada en la tierra delante de… ¡la había encontrado! Lo que yo tanto temí que hiciera fue lo finalmente hizo. Ella la encontró, la cueva en donde murió Obito.

Apresuradamente me acerco a donde se encuentra. La llamo unas cuantas veces, pero no me responde. El miedo invade cada célula de mi cuerpo, siento como me enfrío de solo pensar en la posibilidad de ella pueda estar… muerta. La levanto en vilo y la sacudo salvajemente. No me importa si la lastimo, solo quiero que despierte. Pero al tocarla me doy cuenta que está helada ¡tiene hipotermia! Sus labios están azules y su cara más pálida que nunca. Su ropa está totalmente mojada y de un frío que asusta. No puedo perder más tiempo, si dejo que siga avanzando solo morirá. Debo llevarla a la aldea lo más pronto posible.

Con los nervios presentes y una clara desesperación en mi rostro, partí hacía Konoha con la mayor velocidad de la fui capaz, cargando en mi espalda a una Rin hipotérmica y a punto de morir.

.

.

.

Ha caído la noche, y con ella, la lluvia ha cesado. No estoy muy lejos de la frontera con Konoha, más sin embargo las consecuencias de viajar doce horas sin parar con una persona inconsciente a cuestas me está pasando factura. Ya no siento mis piernas, y mis dientes castañean. He logrado mantener a Rin medio consciente con ayuda del viento, pero igualmente no da signos de mejorar. A lo lejos logro ver las murallas de nuestra villa, y en un acto involuntario y doloroso apresuro aún más mi paso para llegar lo más pronto posible… de repente, un chakra gigantesco, de una magnitud espeluznante hace acto de presencia; shockeandome ¡que terrible poder! ¡¿Quién podrá tener esa cantidad de fuerza descomunal? Pero entre divagaciones observo como un grupo de jounins se acerca a mí a toda velocidad.

-¡Kakashi! ¡qué demonios estás haciendo aquí afuera!- oigo gritar a uno de los shinobi

-¡Déjenme pasar, traigo a una compañera herida!-

-La aldea está siendo atacada no podes dejarte pasar…- identifico a esa voz grave como a Yuhi-san*

-¡Tengo a Rin con hipotermia! Si no la tratamos ahora morirá- veo como se sorprende al vernos, por nuestro aspecto seguramente, para rápidamente dar unas órdenes a sus compañeros, quienes parten en búsqueda de atención médica. No estaré tranquilo hasta que Rin esté en el hospital… ¡la aldea está siendo atacada! ¿Por quién? ¿cómo van a atender a Rin, si la sola idea de entrar en la villa está prohibida? Muchas más dudas me surgen al ver como nadie acude a nuestro llamado -¿¡por qué no viene nadie Yuhi-san! Rin ya no soportará más tiempo, ¡y qué carajos está pasando en la aldea!...-

-Cállate- me interrumpe su voz se ha vuelto cruda e insensible –nos está atacando el kyuubi- ¡¿Él Kyuubi? ¿El bijuu de nueve colas? ¡pero cómo ha sucedido esto! Siento como mi cara se va deformando a la sola idea de otra posible guerra, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el padre de Kurenai vuelve a interrumpirme –Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero este no es el momento para contestarlas; además, el estado de tu amiga y el tuyo no están en las mejores condiciones para entender la situación. ¿Crees que puedas caminar unos kilómetros más?- asiento instintivamente. No es el momento de andar cuestionando órdenes de los rangos mayores, no ahora cuando lo primordial es salvarla.

-Estamos reuniendo a todos los niños, ancianos y mujeres en un campo aislado de Konoha, pero el Hokage ha decidido que ustedes, la nueva generación, también queden apartados- me sorprende. ¿Minato-sensei dando órdenes de que no participemos en la guerra? Esto es raro… algo debe de estar pasando, ¿qué nos estas ocultando sensei? Así, entre divagaciones, logramos llegar al campo de seguridad, en donde cientos de niños y mujeres se encuentran; algunos llorando y otras rezando… -Kakashi, les darán asistencia médica inmediata. Deposita a Rin aquí- haciendo caso de lo que me dice, lo sigo hasta entrar a una tienda blanca, donde dentro, se encuentran dos ninjas médicos, una camilla y gran variedad de utensilios y medicinas. Deposito a Rin en la cama, constatando que aún respira –descuida, va a estar bien. Ahora toma asiento que se te tratarán tus heridas.

Así, con el paso de las horas, los sonidos de la guerra fueron aumentando, escuchándose rugidos y gritos por doquier. Las familias, asustadas y nerviosas no podían dejar de gritar ante el menor movimiento externo. Yo en cambio, lejos de escucharlos, solo tenía la mente ocupada en nuestro sensei y en Rin, quien con cada minuto que pasaba se iba reponiendo de a poco; lo que entre medio de ésta catástrofe, era un suspiro de alivio para mí.

Más horas pasaron y los potentes rugidos dejaron de escucharse, para solo llegar a escuchar los lamentos que muchos ninjas hacían por sus caídos. Medio adormilado escucho que alguien me llama. Me despierto a medias, terminando por despabilarme al darme cuenta que es Rin quien me llama. Apresurado de emoción me acerco a la camilla donde ella se encuentra, quien en suaves susurros me pide que me acerque.

-K-ka-kashi, t-tengo u-un-n m-aal p-pre-ss-entimiento…acabo d-de esc-cuchar aa-l-go- sorprendiéndome por su poca habilidad para hablar, me acerco aún más a ella intentando entender que es a lo que se refiere.

-Shh, no te esfuerces. La guerra ha cesado, ya no se escucha nada- le digo intentando calmarla, cuando bien se yo que es mentira. Yo también tengo un mal presentimiento… algo está por ocurrir.

-V-ve a f-ffija-rrte c-como estt-a Mminato-s-sensei- la miro absorto, ¿qué tiene que ver el sensei, con éste tema…?

-Rin, Minato-sensei debe estar con los jounin de la aldea. No creo que tenga tiempo para hablar ahora… más tarde lo haré-

-¡N-no!- grita furiosa –ve a-a v-verrlo ahora-

-¡¿Para qué demonios quieres que lo vea? Es el Hokage, Rin. No está a mi disposición- comienzo a exaltarme… no sé qué es lo que le pasa a Rin, tal vez esté alucinando.

-Escu-cuché q-q-que ess-ttaba mu-eer-to- me dice entre lágrimas. ¿¡Muerto! ¡¿Minato-sensei muerto? Eso es imposible. Es el ninja más fuerte de toda la historia, él no puede morir ahora… más sin embargo, las lágrimas de mi compañera hacen que la desconfianza comience a nacer en mí pecho, mostrándome que tal vez… no esté tan equivocada como yo pensaba. Asintiendo, me preparo para salir de la tienda en búsqueda de nuestro sensei, pero antes de que pueda poner un pié fuera, oigo un ruido proveniente de la camilla, me giro, y veo a Rin intentando levantarse. Corro hasta ella, evitando así, que dé un paso en falso al intentar mover su cuerpo, que tan débil se encontraba ahora. –Nno k-ka-shi, qq-uieero ir-r a v-ver a nnues-stro sen-sei-i- me susurra decidida.

-¡¿Es que acaso estás loca? Si es verdad que Minato-sensei está herido… no vas a poder hacer mucho en ese estado –no… ¿cómo decir que el Hokage está muerto? ¿Cómo poder decirle a tu amiga herida y demacrada que otra persona cercana a ella, ya no se encuentra disponible para _verla_. No. No podría soportar verla sufriendo más.

-Kakashi –dice juntando todas las pocas energías que tiene- y-yo vv-oy a ir. Y no puedo contradecirla… porque ya suficientemente inútil se siente para que no pueda ver si quiera a su sensei muerto.

Tragándome todo el dolor del que soy partícipe en estos momentos, partimos fuera de la tienda rumbo al centro de la batalla con aquel monstruo.

.

.

.

El lugar se encuentra desolado. Totalmente destruido por el gran poder de aquel bicho* , sin que un rastro de vida se sintiese por aquel lugar. Con los nervios aumentados al ver el estado del terreno, nos apuramos en buscar a nuestro sensei. Pero lo que vemos no nos gusta nada.

_¡Sangre!_

Hay por todas partes. Es como una brillante manta que se extiende por todo el césped, cubriendo todo a su paso de un brillante tono escarlata. No queremos saber de dónde proviene… ¡no queremos! Siento a Rin temblar en mi espalda, mientras que unas gotas frías, heladas me traspasan la camisa. Lágrimas. No quiero voltear y ver como mi amiga se deshace en llantos. ¡No quiero ver eso de nuevo! No sé qué hacer… si acercarme para asegurar que aquellos cuerpos son los que pensamos o solamente correr en dirección contraria hasta perderme en un punto infinito del bosque en donde no haya vuelta atrás. Pero la primera opción se hace más fuerte en mi cabeza, haciéndome creer que todavía hay una posibilidad de que aquellos seres, no sean los que tanto tememos… Me acerco, sintiendo como el temblor de Rin se hace más fuerte ¡maldición, la estoy haciendo sufrir con mis vanas esperanzas! Haciendo que la presión en mi pecho aumentara hasta límites desconocidos.

Los veo. Minato Namikaze y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki, tirados en el suelo con un gran hoyo en el medio de sus corazones. El cabello de Kushina-san solo me confunde más, haciéndome creer incluso ahora que solo puede ser un engaño de mi mente ¡que esto no es real! Más sin embargo, el llanto –ya no más oculto- de Rin me hace ver que no es una ilusión, que este maldito suceso en verdad paso, y que aquella persona que yo tanto admiraba ahora ya hace muerta ante mis pies. No puedo soportar más mi peso, siento como mis rodillas tiemblan y se doblan, haciendo inminente la caída. Caemos con fuerza sobre el verde pasto, viendo aún más de cerca la escena que tanto nos destroza por dentro. Siento como Rin se separa de mi espalda para tirarse encima de nuestro sensei, llorando a mares… _como solo una vez la he visto_. Me encuentro vacio, seco, de nuevo con la maldita sensación de soledad e inutilidad. De nuevo llegamos tarde, incapacitados siempre de hacer algo productivo para salvar a aquellos que son importantes para nosotros. No quiero mirar a Rin, ¡no puedo! ¿¡Cómo hacerlo cuando lo único que podrás ofrecerle es el mismo sentimiento?

Por tercera vez en mi vida, solo quise morir. Pero no puedo, porque algo me dice que debo seguir el camino, que todavía hay muchas cosas por hacer, que aquí no termina mi camino, pero como tener esperanzas cuando ves que todo a tu alrededor se derrumba… no, ya estoy _cansado_. Pero en el momento en que me derrumbo, siento un ruido.

_Llanto…_

¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿Un bebé por ésta zona? No es el mejor lugar para dejar a un niño… quedará traumado. Pero no le doy mucha importancia, que me importa un niño en estos momentos. Eso debería importarle a los padres… no a mí. Pero siento movimiento cerca de mí. Pienso entusiasmado que pueda ser mi sensei, así que rápidamente me levanto, para darme cuenta que sus rostros están tan fríos como lo estaban desde que llegamos… el ver sus rostros, solo hace que mi corazón se estruje aún más, dejándome sin aire. Maldigo mi estúpida esperanza. Me hace creer cosas que son imposibles, ellos están muertos.

-K-kakashi…- oigo a Rin llamarme. Sé que está ahí, más no quiero acercarme –K-kakashi- la oigo repertir –K-k-kakashi- ¡maldición Rin! no me llames, no puedo verte, no en este estado. Porque sé que apenas vea los cuerpos de mi sensei y su esposa me desgarraré la el corazón nuevamente… y no creo poder soportarlo. –Ka-kashi mal-maldi-ción… ¡mira!- ¿Qué mire…? ¿¡que mire los cuerpos mutilados de ellos! ¿¡Carajo Rin, es eso lo que quieres, hacerme sufrir más! De acuerdo… te daré el gusto de verme llorar _otra vez._

Levanto mi cabeza hacia ella lentamente, listo para ver la tan asquerosa escena de nuevo, pero me sorprendo. Me quedo totalmente absorto al darme cuenta que Rin no se encuentra arriba de Minato-sensei como yo pensaba. ¡No! Ella se encuentra sentada cerca de una caja, con un bulto en sus brazos, y ella… **esta sonriendo**. Sonríe dichosa, como hace mucho tiempo no la he visto. Se ríe, jugando con el pequeño bulto que ¿se mueve? Me acerco lentamente a donde ella se encuentra, listo para preguntarle qué es lo que tiene en sus manos. Pero toda pregunta se va al mismísimo infierno al darme cuenta de que lo que ella sostiene en sus brazos, no es más que un niño. Sí, un bebé pequeño, sonrojado, de cabello rubio –por lo que se puede observar- y con tres marcas pequeñas a cada lado de sus mejillas. No quepo en mi asombro al darme cuenta que el niño que sostiene Rin en sus brazos es Naruto, el hijo de Minato-sensei y Kushina-san.

Totalmente absorto con el niño, me acerco aún más a Rin, con las ganas de tocarlo… siento como una sensación alegre, fuerte y con mucha energía se apodera de mí al aproximarme cada vez más a ella y al niño. Me siento junto a ella, y paso mi dedo índice por la delicada, suave y tibia piel del bebé, sintiendo como cientos de descargas pasan a través de mi piel. Rin lo nota. Ella siente lo mismo que yo, lo sabe…

-Es completamente hermoso- dice en un susurro lleno de alegría. Y yo no puedo evitar sonreír con ella, porque la entiendo. Porque logro ver que éste niño tiene _algo _en su interior. Algo brillante y muy fuerte. –Tiene una energía completamente fuerte y brillante- dice constatando lo que hace segundo pasaba por mi cabeza. – ¿Lo entiendes Kakashi? Ellos dejaron su vida por salvar a su hijo. No debemos estar tristes. Fue un acto de entrega total hacía su niño, y nosotros como sus alumnos, debemos hacernos cargo de él, ahora que está huérfano…- finaliza con un deje de tristeza, que rápidamente es suplantado, al ver como el bebé toma su dedo para jugar con él.

Estoy confundido. En parte aún me encuentro dolido por la muerte de nuestro sensei, pero a la vez no puedo dejar de sentir una tibieza en mi pecho con solo ver a ese niño. Las palabras de Rin entran profundo en mi pecho… ¿cuidarlo? ¿yo? ¿a un niño? Pero si ni siquiera pude proteger a mi sensei y a mi mejor amigo. ¿Cómo hacerlo con un niño que requiere toda la atención disponible? No es mi naturaleza cuidar niños, pero tampoco puedo abandonarlo a su suerte, sabiendo que es el hijo del Hokage y que, más aún, ellos dejaron su vida por él. Veo como Rin, me sonríe y no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Es que no debería de estar odiándome por no poder contestarle?

-Lo harás bien- me dice cariñosamente. ¿Hacerlo bien yo? ¡pero si estamos juntos en esto maldición! Pero mis pensamientos no llegan a mucho, cuando veo que me pasa el pequeño bulto a mí ¿¡Qué carajos está haciendo! Pero mi voz no sale… quiero gritarle que es lo que va a hacer para que me entregue el niño a mí, y para que hable en singular. Pero toda respuesta se aparece claramente en mi cabeza cuando la veo toser. Toser, como nunca la he visto hacerlo, sangrando por la boca. Veo como cae al suelo brutamente tomándose el pecho en una clara muestra de dolor. Me acerco rápidamente, olvidándome de que el niño aun se encuentra en mis brazos, para pasar a dejarlo en el piso y tomarla ahora a ella entre los míos. Siento como un repentino llanto se hace presente, pero no me importa. No ahora que veo como mi amiga se está muriendo, como la única persona que me queda se va de mi lado. Grito, lloro y maldigo, viendo como mi compañera se deshace de dolor en mis brazos, sin poder hacer nada. Me levanto rápidamente, listo para llevarla a mi máxima velocidad al hospital de la aldea, pero su voz me detiene abruptamente.

-N-n-no K-k-ka-ka-shi, n-no im-mporto y-yo ah-ahora. S-sol-lo a-ssegu-ra-te que Nn-naruto q-quede c-c-on v-vida- susurra con su voz atragantada.

-¡¿Qué me ocupe de ese niño ahora? ¡¿Es que te pusiste más loca de la cabeza o qué?- no puedo evitarlo, las maldiciones brotan de mi garganta como chorro de ácido: indetenibles, hirientes, malditas y liberadoras. No puedo detenerme, no puedo cerrar mi boca, no ahora que luego de mucho tiempo por fin ha encontrado la manera de abrirse y soltar todas las desgracias existentes que por tanto tiempo guardé. Todos los sentimientos de odio, dolor, tristeza ahora eran liberados sin freno por mí, frente a ella.

-N-no K-ka-shi. Y-ya n-no hay so-l-luc-ion pa-r-a m-i. N-no la bb-us-ques. S-solo c-oncede-m-me un úl-t-timo f-fav-vor… ¡Cuídalo!- grito con todas su fuerzas antes de caer rendida en mis brazos. Era el fin. Todo el tiempo que perdí descargándome inútilmente, ahora se mostraba claro. Todas mis intenciones por salvarla se vieron interrumpidas por mi maldita culpa. ¡Por aquel maldito niño!

Ya postrada en el suelo, muerta. Me di la vuelta entre lágrimas y con un odio infinito listo para terminar con aquella criatura que me alejó de la última persona que me quedaba. Ya no me importaba la petición de Rin, no me importaba el sacrificio que mi sensei y su esposa habían hecho para salvar la vida de esa criatura. Ya nada importaba, más que matar a aquel responsable de mi desgracia. Más mis intenciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando tres personas entraron al claro en el que me encontraba. Sandamie Hokage y un grupo de ninjas. Rápidamente consciente de la situación en la que me encontraba no hice otra cosa más que huir rápidamente de aquel claro. Correr lejos para que no me encontraran. Como un cobarde que teme el juicio, contra un asesinato que no cometió. Totalmente asustado corrí lejos, dejando todo atrás. Incluso a **mi mejor amiga.**

.

.

.

Todavía recuerdo los sentimientos de aquella noche. Totalmente confusos. Sin embargo, no hay un día en el que no agradezca la llegada de Sandaime Hokage, para frenar mis acciones. Quién sabe qué tragedias hubiese cometido si él no hubiera aparecido…

Más hoy, con éste helado día, no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo hubiesen sido las cosas si Rin y Minato-sensei estarían vivos. Tal vez yo no sería el sensei del equipo siete, ni hubiese ayudado a Naruto, ni hubiese colaborado con la huída de Sasuke, y quien sabe que otras cosas más… por eso hoy, en la placa conmemorativa, me doy la libertad de decir que no me arrepiento del destino que me toco, y que si bien sufrí muchas cosas -que aún hoy en día recuerdo- hubo muchas otras que me ayudaron a crecer.

Y aunque los extrañe, debo decirte Rin, que tu petición: **fue la más acertada**.

_Gracias chicos…_

**_Fin~_**

* * *

-0o0-

Aclaraciones:

* La aldea de la nube _ * El padre de Kurenai _ * Significa animal, monstruo, insecto.

¡AL FIN! Por Kami-sama! Lo terminé. Mi primer multi-chapter -lo sé, dos capítulos no deberían contar...- Debo decir que estoy muy orgullosa de éste cap. ¡Quedó más largo de lo que pensaba xD!

De nuevo siento muuuuuuuucho la tardanza. Les juro que no fue mi intención –ni mucho menos- pero es que no tengo tiempo, y muchas veces tampoco imaginación ú.ù

Lo bueno es que tengo dos fics a medias, lo que significa que dentro de poco -¡espero!- tendrán más de mis historias ^.^

Ahora sí, los agradecimientos:

**k2008sempai**: ¿¡Te hice llorar! Ó.ò wow! Nunca pensé que causaría eso… -aunque no es tu culpa… en el manga/anime yo lloré ríos por ésta parte de la historia. Es triste u.u- Sobre lo que has dicho; tienes toda la razón. De las peores experiencias siempre se aprende más –y así lo hizo Kakashi- Gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste el cap. ^^

**Camip**: ¡compañera! Me alegro que te haya servido, y gracias por el cumplido ^^ Espero que puedas leer éste cap. –que es totalmente mío- ya que últimamente estás media colgada ¬¬U. Pero gracias a mis amenazas –en persona- he podido sobornarte para que leas ^^. Espero que te guste! Gracias por tu review al fic: _Estoy mejor sin ti_

**Grosa-sempai**: ¡Te mandé un P.M por tu cumple y no me lo respondiste T.T! ¡¿Quién es la mala ahora? Gracias por leer el fic. Recuerdo que yo lloré a mares cuando vi la carita de Obito toda sangrada… T.T pero es parte de toda la GIGANTE idea de Kishi para atraparnos –que al muy maldito le funciona muy bien- ¡Perdón por la agresión! Fue un acto violento de mi parte u.u –que no es justificativo- Dani promete que no pasará de nuevo –siempre y cuando mi sempai se pase algunas poquitas veces por mis fics ¬¬ - Cómo ves, te he hecho caso, y me puse las pilas para la conti. Espero que te guste ¡nos vemos! ^^

P.D: No me dijiste feliz cumple ¬¬

**Mirtita**: ¡¿Enserio?... ¡wow! Me alegro que te haya gustado mi explicación –y es que no fue nada fácil u.ù- Sobre el fic SasuKa… espero que te haya gustado! Espero tu review sobre éste fic xD ¡nos vemos!

**Julissa**: ¡Gracias! –¡no sabes lo feliz que me pone que les guste a mis lectores como escribo! ^+^ La parte del trasplante es la más dolorosa –cuando ya se sabe a ciencia cierta que Obito muere T.T- Sobre el SasuHina –primero debo decirte que me asombra que hayas leído mi perfil O.O espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho… - no te preocupes. Escribiré de ellos, así me falte tiempo… lo haré –de hecho, tengo muchas ideas sobre posibles fics de ellos- pero primero quiero terminar las dos historias que tengo empezadas, para así ponerme de lleno con mi pareja favorita (junto con el ShikaIno). ¡Me encanta que haya fanas del SasuHina! ¡Esa pareja la rompe! xD espero que este cap. te guste. Nos vemos!

**Okashira janet**: ¡Hola! Gracias por leer el fic. Pero sí, la idea no es mía, es de Kishimoto-sama. Yo solo la escribí para ayudar a una amiga que no tiene idea del anime Naruto ^^ De todas formas me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado –y que te haya servido para comprenderlo más- Espero que éste cap. te agrade. Bye!

O.O debo decir que estoy asombrada… no pensé que tendría tantas reviews de una idea que desde el comienzo supieron que no era mía. ¡Pero me ha encantado! ¡Me tiñeron el corazoncito de rubor! ¡^.^!

¡Espero que éste cap. reciba igual cantidad de reviews o más! Y que les guste –por supuesto-

Nos vemos en otro fic.

Sayonara!

Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki

_¡Ya saben donde dejar reviews! :D_


End file.
